


the answers you seek

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Jemma Simmons was eighteen and just wanted answers. In one universe SHIELD finds her, in another it's the Rising Tide. All roads lead the same however.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy is Skye here only because this is set in the very beginning

Ever since she was a child Jemma Simmons had just wanted answers. Something was going on in the world, something huge, something that needed to be discovered and looked at from a rational point of view. She joined the Rising Tide when she was eighteen, one week before she learned that SHIELD agents arrived at her house. In some ways she wished she could have waited but in others she wouldn’t have traded that chance to have her eyes opened to all the scientific discoveries that were being hushed up.

 

That was how SHIELD caught up with her though, she and Miles had been sneaking into a laboratory after she’d encountered a man named Mike Peterson and had noticed the strange machinery attached to his arm. Miles had gotten out. She hadn’t.

 

“I don’t think that this is in any way legal.” Jemma huffed from where she sat in an interrogation room, “I was just a civilian who was looking for answers.”

 

“By breaking in.” The man who had identified himself as Coulson said, with a bemused smile.

 

Jemma winced, “It’s not like I want to break the rules, but your organization is keeping secrets.”

 

“To protect people.” Coulson replied but before he could continue the door opened and a woman about Jemma’s age stepped in.

 

Unlike the rest of the team that she had seen in suits or uniforms so far this woman was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue plaid vest. She carried Jemma’s computer with her and addressed Coulson rather casually. “Can I ask her some questions?”

 

Coulson shrugged and gave the woman the seat, walking out of the room but Jemma was willing to bet he was still monitoring.

 

“Hey,” The woman grinned, “I’m Skye.”

 

“Here to give me back my computer?” Jemma asked, knowing that she wasn’t going to like the answer.

 

“Actually yeah,” Skye slid it across the table much to Jemma’s surprise. “I already cracked it if we’re being honest. Who makes their password that long by the way?”

 

“It’s only the first few elements.” Jemma defended.

 

Skye rested her elbows on the table, dropping her chin into her hands, “Nerd.” She said, though it sounded almost affectionate. “So, what are you doing the rest of this week?”

 

Jemma froze, “Are you asking me out?”

 

“I was actually just seeing if you wanted to team up to solve this thing but after that who knows?” Skye grinned.

 

Coulson’s voice came over the intercom in warning, “Skye.”

 

“Spoilsport.” Skye muttered, glancing to a wall that looked perfect solid but Jemma was suddenly doubting was a wall at all. She looked back at Jemma, “So, you want to?”

 

“To the date or the team up?”

 

“Your choice.”

 

Jemma considered it along with her current options. “Yes.” She finally said.

 

“To the date or the team up?” Skye echoed.

 

“We’ll see how the team up goes first.” Jemma shrugged, portraying more of a confidence then she felt. Later she could freak out about this and ask herself what she was thinking.

 

“Man I bet Fitz you’d be freaked out.” Skye suddenly pouted.

 

“What’s a Fitz?”

 

~~

 

Fitz as it turned out the mechanical genius on the ship who Jemma got along with quite well. In another time she may have worked alongside him at SHIELD and become best friends. Skye found her and Fitz arguing the benefits of genetic modification in the lab.

 

“I have no idea what you two are talking about but Coulson needs you Fitz.” Skye interrupted and with one last argument Fitz walked out.

 

“He’s not getting the last word.” Jemma said, crossing her arms.

 

“I bet he’s not.” Skye leaned against the table, “So any idea what that thing on Mike’s arm was yet?”

 

“From the files you recovered it does seem to influence the biology of a person, makes them stronger, quicker. It’s a very ingenious piece of technology.”

 

“That’s fallen into the wrong hands.” Skye frowned, “Centipede isn’t good for anybody.”

 

Jemma glanced at Skye and noticed how personal it seemed. “How did you join up with SHIELD?” She asked curiously.

 

“I broke into their systems one day looking for answers.” Skye shrugged, “Coulson caught me.”

 

“Looking for answers?” She was more curious now.

 

Skye looked down, fidgeting a little and Jemma was about to take it back when Skye answered, “Skye’s not my real name. I was found in Hunan, no one knew where I came from but there were people after me. Two SHIELD agents died trying to help me. After that I was put in an orphanage, bounced around from place to place that turns out was all SHIELD’s doing. I found that out when I hacked them. Rather than ignore me though Coulson was the one who recruited me. He’s trying to help me find my answers.” Skye laughed to herself, “Too much info?”

 

“No,” Jemma told her, reaching out to touch Skye’s wrist, “I hope you can find the answers you’re looking for.”

 

Skye smiled at her, a little shyly and Jemma returned it with ease. “In the mean time however we’ve got this to deal with. I think there’s more to this Mike Peterson guy then we think though. You saw him briefly, right? What do you think?”

 

“That you’re right.” Jemma switched to business, pulling her hand away and looking down at the computer that held the specs to the Centipede Project, “Maybe this thing isn’t stable.” She mumbled in thought and squinted her eyes at the screen again. “Maybe we can help Mike.”

 

She looked up to meet Skye’s eyes and saw nothing but agreement there.

 

“I’d like to help him.” Skye said, “I remember what it’s like having nowhere else to turn to.”

 

Jemma bit her lip, she also knew given that she’d been eighteen with a thousand questions to the world that it seemed no one was listening to.

 

“So about that date.” Skye suddenly said and Jemma coughed to hide her embarrassment.

 

“I don’t think we’re done this case yet.” Jemma said quickly.

 

“That’s not a no. I’ll take it.” Skye grinned, it was playful and if Jemma asked in a second it would all go away.

 

“I could do dinner.” She said instead. “But when this is all done. We need to help Mike first.”

 

Skye nodded happily and in that instance Jemma knew she wouldn’t be returning to the Rising Tide. This lab, this area, it all felt right to her and like it would give her the answers she needed. Skye coming around the table to press up next to her and fiddle with the screen while Jemma smacked her hands away felt somehow right too.


End file.
